


Hands-On Experience

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Wrath knows a lot about a lot of things, but this isn’t at all how the textbook describes it…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hentai Contest prompt: Fresh

The people who’d groomed him told him his wedding night wouldn’t be anything spectacular.  Sex was for procreation, and since he couldn’t reproduce, it was kind of a formality in getting his new wife to believe the sham of their marriage and give hope for offspring that would never come.  
  
Despite being less than human now, he knew those teachings were wrong when his lips touched hers at the altar, when her tongue timidly touched his in front of a crowd of hundreds.  When they were finally alone in the honeymoon suite, he was nervous at what else would happen if just a kiss had set him alight inside.  
  
The lingerie she wore under her wedding dress left nothing to the imagination.  Her breasts were full and perky, her waist and hips trim and lean…  Something about the way her ass swelled so perfectly and led to a set of beautiful thighs-  
  
He looked down at the front of his tuxedo pants, puzzled.  Her fingers came into view and he looked into her eyes.  
  
“Is that for me?” she asked, touching the raised and strained part of his clothing.  
  
He didn’t know.  His thoughts were too scattered to form a response, but luckily he didn’t have to.  Vera seemed to know what was going on.  She kissed him again, and here in the privacy of their room he was comfortable to let her linger there and explore this new sensation she was giving him.  The more she touched, the more he wanted from her.  She undressed him slowly and he wondered why her cheeks pinked when she tugged his boxers from his waist.  
  
She led him to the bed, removed her frilly lace panties and laid on the bed, her legs open and her hands reaching out for him.  He’d read about this.  “Insert repeatedly until semen bursts from the penis.  Wash when finished and resume normal activities.”  But the passages he’d read about intercourse had never mentioned how strangling tight his wife’s vagina would be, how wonderfully warm it would feel, how smooth and slick and wet it would be- not to mention how the sound of his name being breathed hotly over his ear would cause that tingling feeling in his guts to intensify…  
  
He began to rock with her.  For a moment, he was able to forget about everything but her.  He was just a man alone with wife- making love to her for the first time.  A tilt of her hips and she was arching her back and pushing harder into him.  He wasn’t even going very fast and was a finely trained warrior- why was he panting as if he were sprinting?  When at last he could take no more, his jaw clenched at the same time as her body clenched around him, and he cried out as he emptied himself into her.  
  
Afterward, he gazed at her flushed face, a new respect for everything she would become for him.  She had taught him this new skill, probably taught herself much of it as well, and in a completely different way than any other instructor had taught him anything.  There were no manuals, tomes, lectures- just hands on learning that was incredible and priceless.  
  
And unlike those instructors, she genuinely cared about him- she loved him.  
  
His fingers gently touched her cheeks as he remained buried in her.  “I never…  Vera, that was amazing.”  
  
She smiled weakly at him and nodded.  “Only the best for my darling husband.”  Then she blushed, hurriedly adding that she’d never done anything like that with anyone else, simply that she was saving all her stored up knowledge from dime store romance novels- and he cut her off with a deep kiss.  He could feel himself hungering for more and he let himself explore her body a little further, tugging her bustier down a little and caressing a bared breast.  
  
“Can we do it again?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've called Mrs. Bradley Vera in every fic I've written about her- and I just now realized Vera Bradley is the brand on those dorky looking grandma purses... *facepalm* I swear I was looking at US Census lists from the time she would have been born- it had nothing to do with grandma purses!


End file.
